Quatre Dark Angel
by Faith Lacking
Summary: Bah, 5 chapters rolled into one =_= I haven't written anymore, Gomen, I dislike the new chapter system. Quatre Goes back on the Zero system Blah Blah Blah ^^
1. Default Chapter

Chap.1...Premonition Conceived...birth of a cold-hearted killer  
Lock target...aim...fire...  
Lock target...AIM...fire...  
Lock target...AIM...FIRE!  
"Quatre...what are you doing?"  
Lock target.........  
"I think you've had enough..."  
Aim.........  
Trowa walked over to a control panel and pushed a flashing button.  
FIR-the mobile dolls disappeared from Quatre's unblinking eyes. He closed them and sighed. Quatre opened the hatch of Sandrock peered out at Trowa behind the glass wall. Trowa was at the control board...he was the one who had turned off the ZERO system simulation. Trowa opened a door and came into the enclosed room with Quatre and Sandrock.   
Trowa looked around at the heavily plated titanium that covered the colossal walls. Quatre had wanted to make sure nothing got in or out of that room.  
"I see your training under the ZERO system again." examined Trowa.  
Quatre was gasping "Uh...yeah...I wanted to...make sure that...if I went insane...again...that I couldn't escape." Quatre sighed and wiped his forehead.  
Trowa keep examining the shorter, blonde, Gundam pilot. "By the way, Quatre...when was the last time you got any sleep?"  
"Huh? Sleep? I-I don't know...uh..." he rubbed his hand across his forehead again and tried to keep his eyes open.  
Trowa stood next to Sandrock's foot and leaned on the side of the Gundam. "You need sleep ya know, otherwise whatever abilities you learn will be useless when you pass out from exhaustion in battle."  
"Uhn...I told you...I'm fine...I'm getting...plenty of..." Quatre's eyes drooped closed slowly and he began to lean out of the hatch. Quatre fell head first out of Sandrock. Trowa stood under the hatch and nonchalantly caught the small Arabian pilot. He seems a bit lighter than usual, thought Trowa; he must have stopped eating too.  
"Quatre...you really gotta watch out for yourself!" Trowa remarked as he went up to the surface to return Quatre to his bed so he could rest. When he entered, he was greeted by Duo and Heero  
"What happened to him?" asked Heero cocking an eyebrow at the unconscious Quatre.  
"He was training again at a high intensity on the Wing ZERO system." Trowa explained.  
"How high?" Heero questioned him.  
Trowa looked down at the sleeping Gundam pilot still cradled in his arms. "He was nearly at level 8 before I got worried and shut down the system."  
"Level 8!?!? Hell no!" Duo exclaimed examining Quatre. "You mean this little guy is going to be as savage as Heero?"  
"I hope not..." said Trowa eyeing Heero cautiously.   
"Yeah...2 Heeros!" remarked Duo "Ooh...now THAT'S a scary thought!" Duo started laughing and Heero smacked him in the back of his braided head.  
"ITAI! K'so you BAKAYERO!" Dou yelled loudly.  
"Hey! Would you 2 keep it down?" Trowa demanded putting Quatre on a nearby couch. "Quatre hasn't slept for awhile...probably days! If any missions come about...don't tell him okay?"  
"Yokai!" exclaimed Duo flipping on the TV. "Besides, I don't think we'll have to worry about an attack anyway...we defeated the "almighty" Oz and Romafeller." Duo tried desperately to find something to watch. "Damn...nothin' but the news...bor~ing" He tossed down the remote and slunked into the couch next to Quatre.  
Heero was sitting on another couch doing something Duo couldn't see. He tried to look closer but gave up and sighed.  
"Heero...what in Shinigami's name are you doing?"  
Heero pointed a gun at Duo. Duo yelped and fell off the couch "Na-na NANIYO?!" Duo exclaimed frantically.   
Heero started at Duo. "I'm making sure my gun was loaded."  
"What for?"  
"Just in case." Heero checked the gun and Duo continued watching. Heero glared at him. "What now baka?"  
Duo bit his lip. "Umm...Heero...I was wondering...whe-where DO you keep you're gun?"  
Trowa almost started to laugh but regained himself. Instead he poured himself a glass of orange juice.  
Heero smiled...not a happy reassuring smile...the HEERO smile. "That's for me to know..."said Heero. Just to freak him out more, Heero gave his trademark Heero Yuy Insane Laugh(c)!  
"Hai, hai...I see how you're going to be." Duo said.  
"Nani? How did I get here?"  
Duo and the others turned to see Quatre rubbing his eyes from sleep. Trowa walked over to Quatre and put his hands on his shoulders. "It's okay Quatre...go back to sleep."  
"But I...." Quatre began but Trowa gently settled him back down on onto the couch. "Trowa-I...uh" Quatre's eyes caught a glimpse of the television. "Mina (everyone)! Look!" He pointed at the TV.  
On the news was an army of Taurus Mobile dolls...and Nataku/Altron which was fighting them all off.  
"We gotta help Wufei!" exclaimed Quatre as he shot up off the couch. He ran out of the house to go retrieve Sandrock.  
"NO! Quatre! Wait!" exclaimed Trowa. It was too late...Quatre had already released Sandrock to the surface.   
"Haiyaku, Boku no Sandrock!" pleaded Quatre. "We must help Wufei!" Sandrock blasted across the desert sand with Heavy Arms and Wing Zero lagged behind.  
"He's gonna get himself KILLED!" exclaimed Duo as Deathsycthe Hell took to the air. Wing Zero transformed into the jet form and carried heavy arms across the sand. Trowa's mind raced and he had a TERRIBLE feeling...  
Meanwhile, Wufei was in the midst of battle...but there were too many mobile dolls. "Chiykuso! Keep going Nataku! We will not give into pilotless machines! We will not lose to WEAKLINGS!" Altron was suddenly blasted down by a bombardment of missiles. A mobile doll loomed over Altron and prepared to eliminate Wufei.  
"Damn...I didn't expect to die like this..." said Wufei closing his eyes accepting his defeat.  
"YAMAITTE!!!!" yelled Quatre slicing the mobile doll in half. He slashed 2 more and turned to Wufei. "Are you okay?" Quatre asked.  
"I'm fine...I thank you..." Wufei said.  
"Good..." said Quatre as he began to press buttons on his control panel. "Activate ZERO system level 4." Quatre ordered.  
Wufei glanced over at the Arabian pilot. "...Did he say...level 4?" Quatre's Battle skills rose and he began an all out assault on the hundreds of mobile dolls. After a few minutes, Deathsycthe, Heavy Arms and Wing Zero arrived. They all began attacking and Duo popped up with a question.  
"Say, Wufei...didn't get rid of all the mobile dolls?"  
"Yes...but these were created by the Pro-Dermail faction. Unlike the Pro-Trieze they promote war and battles. They created their own separate colony in space...the L-6 colony."  
"Okay........." Duo replied amazed "I wont even ask how you got all that information..." Shinigami sliced away 3 mobile dolls while talking.  
Quatre was getting blasted around a bit and he began to get pissed. "No...this isn't working...I need to..." he eyed the control panel again. Quatre couldn't hold his emotions and clutched the knob. "Activate ZERO system......LEVEL 7!!!!!"  
"NANI?!" Exclaimed Duo.  
"K'so....QUATRE!" Heero cursed.  
Quatre desperately tried to control his mind. but the ZERO system got the better of him. "Ugh...No...Sandrock...STOP IT!!!!" His eyes glowed red and he released a vicious war cry.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Quatre slaughtered the mobile dolls without mercy.   
"QUATRE! That's ENOUGH man!" yelled Duo.  
"Get a hold of yourself Quatre!" Heero demanded. "You're losing to the ZERO system.  
"Grr...SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" Sandrock leapt into the air and brought down its swords on Wing Zero and Deathsycthe. The 2 Gundams exploded into a bright flash and then 2 large balls of fire.  
Quatre gasped. "HEERO! DUO!" Quatre shook his head and realized it was all an illusion. He began to anger himself again. "NO! NO! I TRAINED MYSELF FOR THIS SO I COULD HANDLE THE SYSTEM! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?!"  
Sandrock slashed 6 more mobile dolls on contact. He fired at a Taurus mobile doll but hit a large metal tower. The tower fell over and crushed Heavy Arms.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! TROWA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Quatre covered his eyes and began to sob. He moved his hands and saw Heavy Arms standing across from Sandrock. Quatre held his head from intense pain. "HALLUCINATIONS! NONE OF THIS IS REAL!!!! AHHHHHH!" He cried out and lost control. Sandrock was blasted down by one of the last remaining mobile dolls and Trowa destroyed it.  
Trowa jumped out of Heavy Arms and on to the hatch of Sandrock. "Hey...Quatre! Are you okay?" Trowa pried open the hatch only to see that inside was the lonely figure of a small Arabian curled up in a little ball inside the large Gundam. On his pale face was a look of sheer terror.  
"Oh man...he looks terrible..." Duo remarked in shock.  
Trowa snapped his fingers in Quatre's face. "Quatre...QUATRE! Snap out of it!" He lightly slapped the 04 pilot's face hoping for some response. Quatre still gave no response...and Trowa's fears became reality...but the horror was only beginning...  
  
Chap 2...Quatre looses his soul  
The 4 Gundam pilots stood outside Quatre's room waiting for Sally Po to diagnose what was wrong with Quatre. Trowa tried to block the images from his mind. He had pulled Quatre out of Sandrock...but once Quatre looked at him with those blank sapphire eyes, he jumped away in fear. He stared up to see all the immense Gundams and began to lose it.  
"N-NO! What is this? Where am I?" Quatre cried out. He took a few steps back and tripped on the hatch causing him to fall on Sandrock's metallic face. He screamed and fell off hitting the ground below him. Quatre jumped up and stared at the massive destruction that he and the others caused to save the civilians. He turned pale and stepped back away from Sandrock.  
"Quatre! What's wrong with you?" exclaimed Duo from inside Deathscythe. Quatre spun around to see the large Gundam lumbering over him. Quatre began to run away and cried, "Get away from me!" Trowa ran after him and pleaded for him to stop, but Quatre kept running blindly. Heero jumped out of Wing Zero and landed on Quatre's back. Quatre violently resisted and Heero had to punch him in the jaw to knock him unconscious...it was the only way.  
Now Trowa sat on a couch with Wufei as Heero stood behind the against a brick wall. Duo was calling Quatre's sister Iria to tell her what had happened and she was very upset. Duo tried to comfort her and hung up the phone. He came into the other room with the 3 Gundam pilots.  
"What's taking her so long?" asked Duo as he impatiently crossed his arms and began to rapidly taping his foot.  
Wufei, who was getting a bit irritated at the constant taping and replied to Dou's remark "Sally is doing the best she can...give her time."  
"Fine..."  
5 minutes past...  
10 minutes....  
15....  
After an hour and 39 minutes...Sally came out of the room...she was not smiling...  
Trowa stood up right away once he saw her face. "Sally-san...what's wrong? What happened to Quatre?"  
Sally shook her head sadly. "I don't know, but it isn't good. He is suffering an odd sort of head trauma. He can barely remember things...they'll just pop in and out of his head. He's lost that sweet innocent look in his eyes and he keeps telling me to get away when he doesn't remember who I am. And when I say Gundam or Sandrock...he'll give me a funny look and say he doesn't know what I'm talking about. He barely remembers you guys.   
Duo was slack jawed. "Do...do you think it was the ZERO system that did this to him?"  
Sally once again shook her head. "I don't know but it's more than that...Quatre's changed...he's not the same sweet little guy I remember..." Heero and Trowa looked at each other and gave each other an agreeing nod.   
"Can we go see him?" asked Heero.  
"Yes-but-try not to excite him...last time he got excited he nearly jumped out a window." Heero and Trowa went in while Wufei stayed to talk with Sally and Duo said he was gonna call the Maganaucs and tell them the situation.  
Quatre was lying in a bed that seemed way too large for his tiny body. He stared blankly at the ceiling as the 2 pilots walked up to his bed.   
"Quatre...can you hear me?" asked Trowa.  
Quatre turned to face Trowa slowly and as Sally warned...he didn't look like the old Quatre. "Oh...you...you're Trowa...right?" the voice didn't seem like Quatre's at all. It was harsher, a bit deeper. Quatre sat up and stared at both of them. His attention 1st drew towards an odd bulge in Heero's shirt, but returned his gaze on Trowa.  
Trowa sat next to Quatre on the bed. "Quatre, do you...remember me?"   
Quatre's eyes softened and he looked the way he always had before. He gave a weak smile. "Yes...I remember you...I remember you Trowa..." he could feel tears welling up in his eyes and blurring his vision. "What...happened? What did I do?"  
"You totally lost it out there in battle." Heero answered bluntly. "First thing tomorrow...I'm taking the ZERO system out of Sandrock."  
"Okay," Quatre agreed.  
Duo came in the room with Wufei and Sally. He waved at Sally's patient. "Hey Q-man." He said softly "How are you doing? Are you feeling better?"   
"D-Duo...Yes I am...thank you."  
"MASTER QUATRE!!!" yelled a booming voice. Quatre's eyes lit up in fear and they shot fiercely through the room. Who...who is yelling my name...he thought...who is it?  
An enemy...said a voice in his head. Quatre lowered his eyes in a malicious way. Yes an enemy...  
And what do we do to enemies?  
...KILL them...  
"Quatre-sama!!!! Are you okay?" yelled Rashid. Quatre stood up from the bed and Trowa looked strangely at him. The voice got louder...closer...Quatre snapped. He lunged across the room, snatched up a chair, and got ready to attack his enemy. Trowa and Heero bounded across the room and drove Quatre down into the carpeted floor. Wufei, Duo and Sally told the Maganaucs to come another time.  
Heero slammed Quatre into the wall. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" he demanded. He almost got ready to punch Quatre again but Trowa held his fist and shook his head letting his bangs sway side to side.   
Quatre's struggling finally overpowered the hatred and he became extremely worn out. "Heero...please let me go..." he pleaded tiredly "I'm starting to feel very ill at the moment." Quatre slowly slide to the ground in as he held his head in pain. Heero let go of the thin Arabian pilot.  
Quatre tried to stand on his own but found out very quickly that he was too weak to support himself and fell into Trowa's waiting arms.   
"What's wrong with me?" Quatre asked fear fully "That wasn't me a second ago...something took over my mind...WHY DID I DO THAT?" he began to sob as the others looked on in guilt. Quatre looked up at Trowa with his sparkling sapphire eyes hoping he had some sort of resolution. Trowa closed his emerald eyes not knowing what to say. Instead he put Quatre's arm around his shoulder and cradled his weak body back into the oversized bed. Trowa turned to leave but Quatre wanted him to stay.   
"I'm sorry Quatre...but me and Heero have a mission to deal with so I can't stay."  
Quatre's eyes widened in grief and he felt as though he was going to cry again.  
"Yeah, Gomen Q-man...but I got some plans and a few odd jobs to get done. " Duo gave the sadden Quatre a weak smile to try to cheer him up.  
"I myself have business to attend to that must be done right away." Said Wufei standing next to Sally. It was apparent that all the pilots had a lot of work to get done and couldn't stay to comfort the poor boy. Everyone began to leave the room.  
They're...they're just gonna leave me here?   
"I'll come back later...I promise!" exclaimed Trowa as he was the last person to leave.  
Quatre began to sob and he heard the voice again. They say they are your friends...but yet they are always leaving you aren't they? Quatre looked up... yes...that's right...always leaving me...  
ALONE....  
They are not your real friends then now are they? Quatre held his head "No...it cant be true!"  
Face it Gundam pilot...they aren't your friends if they never want to be with you... the voice broke Quatre's soul with this last statement and he slowing began to see things the way the voice wanted. He gave up fighting back and his eyes went into a blank cold stare. "What I do now then?"  
Train now...under the ZERO system...destroy anyone that gets in your way. Become stronger! Show them what you're truly made of. You're not just some weak little pilot that everyone can kick around anymore. Kill them...kill them all...  
"Yes...I will eliminate all of them...emotionless basta***. They wont get away with what they've done to me. HA HA HA HA HA HA!"  
Chap 3...Quatre no more  
Trowa and Heero came back from their mission of finding a pro-Dermail mobile suit factory and destroying it with their Gundams. They decided to head back to Quatre's house to check on his condition.   
"Wufei was right... We might be facing another war soon," Trowa told Heero as he steered Heavy Arms into the Docking bay, "there were a lot of mobile dolls in that last fight."  
"Yeah," replied Heero as he jumped out of Wing Zero, "I almost thought I was going to run out of ammunition before we destroyed them all!" He looked at his battered Gundam and went down the metal stairs.   
Sally came rushing into the room and seemed very alarmed. "Heero! Trowa! Quatre's missing! After you guys left I went to check on Quatre and he was gone! I can't find him!" Trowa and Heero glanced at each other with the same knowing glance. "I already called Wufei and Du-"  
"Where have you looked?" asked Heero.  
"All over the mansion!"  
"Not underground right?"  
"Huh? Where?"  
"I thought so." Inquired Heero. "Trowa stay here and keep Sally safe. I'm going down to the ZERO testing station, I'm sure he's down there upgrading Sandrock or something. He must be a bit determined now since he lost that battle."  
"Right," agreed Trowa as Heero ran off to find Quatre. "Miss Sally, you said that the others were coming as well right?"  
"That's correct, they should all be coming soon." Sally replied, "We'll wait for them here in the hanger. They will probably be returning in their Gundams."  
"Fine," said Trowa not really caring...he just wanted to know what was wrong with Quatre. But he still stayed obediently with Sally like Heero told him to.  
Heero cautiously walked down to the testing station expecting Quatre to be training under the ZERO system again...he was correct. As he walked into the room he immediately saw the control panel completely lit up  
SUBJECT: Quatre Raberba Winner  
PASSWORD: ****  
TESTING: ZERO system  
SKILL LEVEL...9.79   
"Shit..." cursed Heero. "Level 9...almost 10! This is getting extremely risky and dangerous. I better shut it down before he kills himself." Heero's finger's searched over the panel for the shut down button. Once he was about to press it, someone's voice called out:  
"I wouldn't touch that if I were you, Heero Yuy..."  
"Quatre, I know you're in there. You're in no condition to train and fight like this. I'm shutting it down and I want you to go back to the house to get some rest." Demanded Heero.  
"GOD DAMMIT! I SAID NO!" Quatre shouted in rage as he jumped out of Sandrock. Heero took a good look at him. He's not the same, he thought, that's not Quatre anymore, he has no soul.  
"Quatre...go to the surface now..." Heero warned in a low tone.  
Quatre folded his arms across his tiny chest and gave Heero a cold stare. "Why don't YOU go back to the surface? I'm tired of you telling me what to do Heero. I'm always getting pushed around by you and the others!" a small tear trickled down his cheek, "I'M NOT GONNA TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!"  
"You've gone insane again..." Heero bounded into the room and went to knock out Quatre for almost the 3rd time that day...but there was something he didn't expect...Quatre easily dodged the blow and jabbed his knee into his opponent's gut. Heero doubled over from the tremendous blow but quickly shot up and clenched his fists giving Quatre the Yuy glare.  
  
Quatre gave his insane laugh. "Ha ha ha! Now you know how it feels, Heero. I bet you never expected sweet little me to beat the crap out of you, huh? Well things are going to change now...and for once...I'm gonna have things done my way!"  
"I don't think so Quatre." Growled Heero " You try this shit again and I'm gonna kill you!"  
"And how are you going to do that Heero? Didn't you notice how much stronger I am now?"  
Heero charged again at Quatre throwing punches left and right but Quatre effortlessly dodged them. Once...he let Heero get one good swing on him. Heero slammed his fist into Quatre's lip...he was unphased as a trickle of blood went down his lip to his chin.  
Heero stepped back alarmed. "H-how?"   
Quatre glared at Heero and wiped away the blood from his face. "I've been training for months...and it's finally paid off...not only have I increased my skills in the Gundam...I have also managed to connect it to my own physical body...now what do you think of me Heero? Still think I'm a weakling?"  
Quatre's eyes caught Heero's hand about to grab something...Quatre lunged at Heero and tackled him down. When he back flipped away...he was twirling Heero's gun around his finger.  
"What the hell?!" exclaimed Heero and shock.  
"I saw a bulge in your shirt...and I had a feeling that was where you keep your weapon of death. I was right now wasn't I, Heero?" He examined the gun holder strapped around Heero's torso. "And all this time it remained an unsolved mystery..." Quatre snickered and pointed the gun at Heero staring with those dark, expressionless eyes.  
Heero closed his eyes and said "Do what you wish Quatre...but what is Trowa going to think? This is you...I know it."  
  
"Trowa?" thought Quatre. His eyes softened.  
NO! NO! Stupid boy! He's trying to manipulate you!  
"But...but Heero is a friend! I don't want to...AHHH!" Quatre tried to block out that evil voice from his mind. "NO! Stop it I said!"  
Do it! Kill Heero Yuy! He has made you suffer! Just like the others! SHOOT HIM! SHOOT HIM NOW!  
"NO! I WONT DO IT!" Quatre dropped the gun and fell to his knees clutching his head in agony. "NO! Leave me alone!!!!!!"  
Heero saw this opportunity and retrieved the gun. He spun around and took a shot at Quatre. Quatre realized what was happening and dodged a hit in the chest but got shot in his left shoulder.  
"Aaah!" cried out Quatre as he painfully held onto his aching shoulder. He gasped as he could feel some blood begin to drip down from the wound.  
Do you see now? They are not your friends! He's trying to hurt you again!  
"Yes..."Quatre growled under his breath and rage. "Heero must die..."  
That's it...now you understand.  
"HEERO!" Quatre let out a battle cry and charged viciously at the Japanese pilot. He sock Heero in his jaw and knocked him into unconsciousness again the titanium walls. "Heh...how do YOU like it, Heero?" He kicked Heero in his side. "I hate you..."  
"QUATRE! What are you doing?!" exclaimed Sally in shock. "What have you done to Heero?"  
Trowa and the others stood behind him. Trowa narrowed his eyes. "Miss Sally please go upstairs...I don't want you getting caught up in this."  
"But Trowa.."  
"NOW!" Sally nodded and dashed upstairs to wait for the outcome. Trowa returned hi glare on the Arabian pilot. "Quatre...stop this now..."  
"T...Trowa?" asked Quatre.   
"Don't give me that "Trowa" crap! I can't believe your doing this! What the hell is your problem!?" Trowa strided quickly toward the shocked Quatre. "You've gone too far Quatre...1st the wing ZERO and now this? I cant take this anymore!" He jabbed Quatre in his gut and Quatre cried out in pain spitting out blood.  
"T-Trowa...how could you?" Quatre closed his eyes in anger "HOW COULD YOU!?!?" He began to viscously pound on Trowa. He jumped on him and ferociously beat on his face as blood splattered on his face. Quatre was crying hard as he beat on his friend.  
NO! I don't want to do this! Please!   
Duo and Wufei held Quatre don by his arms and pulled him off the also unconscious Trowa. He easily broke free and jab his hand into Duo's neck.  
"Qu-Quatre...why? Uh." Duo passed out on the floor as Quatre looked at him in shock. What am I doing? Wufei tried to kick Quatre but he grabbed the Chinese male by his leg.   
"Please Wufei...I don't know what's happening right now...but tell everyone that I can no longer stay comrades with them." He twisted Wufei's ankle so that he couldn't walk. "We are enemies now...I might kill you...so we can no longer stay friends...I'm sorry." Quatre stared around the room at the damage he caused. "Gomenasai, mina..."  
"No...Quatre...where are you going?" asked Wufei in pain.  
Quatre turned around and gave him a devious grin, obviously under control again. "I'm going to find the L2 colony...this would have never happened if they hadn't started another war...so I'm going to destroy them...ALL of them."  
"Quatre...you cant do that...on your own..." Wufei reminded. "Don't do it..." Wufei passed out as well.  
Finally...they all shut up...Quatre looked up at Sandrock. Well...looks like it's back to space...  
  
Chap 4 Raid on the L6 colony  
"Sir...there appears to be something showing up on our radar..."  
"What is it?"  
"It appears to be...no...it can't be!"  
"What is the problem?"  
"Sir...it's a Gundam!"  
  
****   
  
"Guys...another resource satellite was destroyed yesterday." Relena informed the pilots. "It belonged to the L6 colony. That would explain why it was demolished."  
It was about 3 weeks later after Quatre made it official that he would no longer fight along the side of the other 4 Gundam pilots. In those 3 weeks...he managed to destroy 6 mining resource satellites  
"Quatre's really over his head." Replied Heero "You said Quatre was going to wipe out the entire L6 colony, Wufei?"  
Wufei, who had a broken ankle nodded. "Yes, he told me he wanted us to stay away from him, he also told me to inform you guys that he is no longer an ally..."  
"Oh man, this is bad," answered Duo. "Who'da thought Quatre would snap like this? I mean I know he was on the ZERO before and wiped out an entire colony...but to beat us all up like that...and what was that all about? I didn't know Quatre could fight like that!"  
"Quatre told me it had something to do with the wing ZERO system." Explained Heero. "He said it boosted his physical fighting skills along with his mental skills. I must admit I am impressed with his improvements...but he can't control it. The Quatre who says he is not our ally is not the real Quatre. Remember that. We have to get a hold of him so we can get treatment for him."  
"But if we need to battle him, we shouldn't take him lightly." Said Trowa under his breath not willing to say that kind of thing towards Quatre.  
"Man this sucks!" yelled Duo banging his fist on the table "I really don't wanna fight Quatre...but I guess I don't have a choice..." he smiled in a joking way. "If he keeps this up he may steal my title as the God of death, Shinigami!"  
"I know you're trying to cheer us up, Duo," began Relena.  
"I know, I know." Duo sighed "I'm going see if I can locate Quatre by hacking into information on those satellite cameras."  
"Good idea..." said Heero "We need to stop him before he does any more damage. Relena, I want you to make sure you stay someplace where you can't get hurt okay? Remember...I'm going to kill you."  
"Right." Said Relena with a wide grin as she left the Winner house.  
"We want to help too." Said Adul   
"We swore we would protect Quatre-sama!" exclaimed Rashid "We want to bring him back to the sweet Quatre we all love so much."  
  
"No...we cant allow you to get caught in this." Heero said "That's not Quatre...there's no telling what he might do...we are going to stop him...you stay here"  
They finally gave up and agreed.  
"So...now what do we do?" asked Wufei  
Heero stared out of the window and at the starry sky. "We wait"  
  
  
"Sir, we have 500 mobile dolls on patrol, he cant win." Said a lieutenant. "We also have our special plasma beam cannon! This will ensure-"  
"People of the space satellite 819986..." a voice interrupted. "I am asking you to surrender now or die! Resistance is futile! I will say it once more...SURRENDER NOW!"  
"Send out the Taurus Mobile dolls to deal with him." Said the colonel. "Then if we need to we'll use the plasma beam cannon."  
"Yes sir, release the Mobile dolls!"   
Quatre was waiting outside the mining satellite and awaited their response hoping they would...attack. He wanted to fight them all...kill...kill...kill...he was happy to see the hundreds of mobile dolls coming at him. He gave an insane little smile.  
You see now? Isn't this they way it should have been? Now you can clearly see who your enemies are!  
"Yes..."Quatre said in a low voice "My enemies..." Sandrock lifted its swords as it charged at the immense army of mobile dolls. "Shi ne!!!"  
The Arabian pilot mercilessly slaughtered the mobile suits and laughed at the destruction he was causing. He demolished over 85% of the mobile dolls when the colony began to get worried. "Oh crap...we can't hold him off!" exclaimed the lieutenant in fear.   
"Quick! Prepare the plasma beam cannon!" exclaimed the Colonel. They had it aimed right at Sandrock. "Get ready to fire...in 5...4...3...2...1!" They blasted the beam cannon at the unsuspecting Quatre.  
"WHA! What the hell!" Quatre curse as the plasma beam rammed Sandrock.  
"AAAAHHHHH!!" he cried in pain. "What's going on?" he was in pain as they blasted once again. "STOP IT!" he pleaded but was too late as he passed out in a painful unconsciousness.   
Everyone cheered. "Sir! We defeated him! We've won! What will we do to him?"  
The colonel gave a wicked smile "We will use him as an example!"  
  
***********************************************************************   
Quatre woke up in a cell on the cold floor in pain. "Wh...where am I? What happened?" he laid on the floor willing the pain to go away.  
Don't you see? You didn't prove your point? They don't respect you...they don't FEAR you. They beat you! Hurt you! Now you will kill them all!   
Quatre held his head "But I don't want to! I don't want to fight this way anymore! Please! Don't make me do this anymore! I just want to go back with my friends!"  
Fool! You're trying to fight me! Remember you have no friends! See how everyone tries to hurt you? Your existence means nothing to them! Fight them all! KILL KILL KILL!  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Quatre as he was suddenly beaten with a whip.   
"Keep it down in dere, boy....youse really gonna be screaming tomorrow." He gave an evil laugh and walked away as Quatre slowly got up laughing.   
"Oh...you're gonna wish you never did that...hee hee hee...stupid fool." He gave a dark smile and waited for his moment to attack to spaceport  
  
**********************************************************************  
The next morning, Quatre was rudely awakened by the guard from the other night. "Get up boy! Youse about ta make a national appearance on teevee!" he grabbed Quatre by the collar of his pink shirt and hauled him out roughly.  
"Let me go you!" Quatre would have socked his face in but he was handicapped by those large oversized handcuffs. He growled and fought futily trying to release himself but the guard slapped him.   
Quatre went through a lot of corridors and dragged up 8 flights of stairs. Finally Quatre could hear loud cheering and came into a huge conference room.   
"Ahh and here is our little Gundam pilot now!" said a tall man with a pointed white mustache.   
Everyone gasped in surprise and laughed. "Ha ha ha! The Gundam pilot is nothing more than a mere child! Ha ha ha!"  
Quatre growled again. "What do you people want with me?!" he demanded to know.  
"You young man are about to be executed in front of billions of watching eyes! This is the payment you get for being a Gundam pilot and rebelling against us!"  
"You're gonna kill me?! Where's the honor in that?!" Quatre tried to break away again as all the people watched on.  
"People of the colonies...this boy is a warning! If you try to fight against our mobile dolls..." he pulled out a gun and aimed at Quatre. "You will die!" He shot Quatre in his chest. Quatre cried out in pain and sputtered blood. He's eyes went blank and he fell to the ground. He tried as hard as he could to stay awake and was propped weakly on his knees with his arms tied around his back.   
The man laughed again and kicked Quatre where he shot him. Quatre bit his lip so he couldn't yell. "Looks like he's still alive! Ha ha ha! Not for long!" Quatre finally let his body hit the floor in defeat.  
I'm gonna die...  
******** **************** ************** ************* *******  
Duo and the others were watching television and saw the entire incident. Duo's eyes began to well up with tears... "No...Quatre...they shot him."  
Trowa put his head down. "Damn it..." was all he said.  
The man kept talking. "We are taking the boy down to the L6 colony for observation tomorrow to see where the other pilots are! Once we find this information we'll destroy them too!"  
"Shit!" said Heero "Guys...we're going to the L6 colony! We have to stop this now!"   
"Right!" they agreed.  
"Wufei, stay here, you cant fight in your condition. Keep an eye on Relena and Sally okay?" Wufei nodded at Heero's plea.  
"Okay guys...get the Gundams ready...we're leaving in the shuttles in 45 minutes!"  
************ **************** *************** ************  
"Blonde little angel with eyes so deep blue,   
I will stay by your side and comfort you,  
The world has been cruel but deep down I know,   
You have greater powers to give and show...  
So please little brother don't be so blue-"  
"Uh...uhn..."  
"Little brother! Little brother, open your eyes!" somebody was holding onto Quatre's shoulders and pushed as softly as they could as the Arabian began to gain consciousness.  
Quatre slowly opened his eyes to see a young girl standing above him, her long brown curls cascading over her shoulders. "Who...who are you? Where..."  
"You're here with me now, little brother!" the girl snuggled him happily. "I'm so glad you're alive! I actually managed to save you all by myself!" She beamed seeming very proud of her accomplishment. She let go of Quatre and kneeled next to his bed.  
"O-onee san?" he asked dazedly. "Are you one of my sisters?"  
The girl nodded quickly "Uh huh! My name is Nikore! I'm the youngest of the 29 sisters! Big sister Iria taught me the basics of being a doctor! That's how I ended up here on this satellite!"  
  
"But...how...they shot-" Quatre groaned weakly and his body tensed from the extreme pain given from the bullet wound. Nikore gave him a concern look and he began to relax again to show he was okay. Nikore sighed. "Luckily...the missed your heart, lung, and spine, so there was no serious damage. I was able to upgrade you to this condition. They left you in the ward waiting for you to die. I saw you lying there and once I saw your face I knew you were my long lost little brother! When no one was looking, I snuck into the ward and took you here!"  
"But nee-san...wont you get in trouble?" Quatre asked weakly. "I don't want you getting involved in any of this...this is how Iria got hurt...I don't anyone else I care about getting injured!"   
Nikore quickly shook her head in disagreement. "I don't care what happens to me as long as my treasured little brother is safe!" Nikore was a lot like Iria and a few ways totally different. She was a lot shorter and more childish, but she stilled loved Quatre more than anything and it made him happy to be with her. He smiled weakly and wanted to hug her again as he put out his arms in welcome. Nikore gave a huge smile and went lovingly into his arms.   
"I'm glad you are here with me, Quatre." She said sweetly as a tear of joy streaked down her cheek. "I missed you."  
Get rid of her...  
"AH!" Quatre cried in pain. "NO! NOT AGAIN!"  
"Quatre? QUATRE! What's wrong?" exclaimed Nikore "Are you okay? Tell me! What's the matter?!" Nikore saw the look of fear on her brother's face and grabbed some painkillers to help him...but it didn't work.  
KILL HER! KILL HER! She is an annoyance, a flaw in your strength! She may say she cares for you...but they're lies...ALL LIES!   
"NOOOOO!" Quatre laid on the bed one hand gripping his chest the other clutching the soft blanket covering his weakened body. "IT'S NOT A LIE! I WONT DO IT!"  
Nikore stepped back in terror at her brother's actions. "Quatre, what are you talking about? What wont you do?"  
"Nikore! Please! Get away from me now! I might try to kill you even though I don't want to! So please...RUN AWAY!"  
"What?!"  
"Please! Something is controlling my heart and mind! I don't wanna hurt you, my sister so please...get away!" he shot up from the bed screaming in intense pain as he clutched his throbbing head.  
Nikore couldn't stand it any more...to see her brother suffer like this...her eyes watered up. "NO! I WON'T LEAVE! I don't care if I die! I want to stay with you!" she lunged and wrapped her arms around him. "Quatre...my only brother...I LOVE YOU!"  
Quatre gasped as the voice slowly disappeared...at least for the moment. "O-onee san..." he said weakly as he went limp, his eyes small little sapphire balls.  
"Quatre?" she asked hopefully. Quatre smiled at her, then closed his eyes and fell against the bed with a thud. "QUATRE! QUATRE!" Nikore sobbed. "Don't worry, Quatre, I'll try to help you somehow..."   
  
Chap 5...Insanity is a natural thing...  
Relena sat in a solemn conference with the 3 ladies of the newly formed preventers: Sally Po, Miss Noin, and Saint Une. Relena held back her tears of sadness as the 3 women curiously waited to hear about the latest events Relena was about to speak of. They were not informed of the situation yet because they were on their duty all the time.  
Relena called for their attention and the preventers looked at her. "Ladies...upon an important news conference that was transmitted to earth last night...there was a terrible assassination..."  
Saint Une gasped. "Who was it? One of the peace leaders?"  
Relena put her head down and shook in disagreement. "No...it wasn't any of the officials...it was one of the Gundam pilots...yesterday there was a transmission to earth from the newly formed L6 colony saying we shouldn't resist their forces. I answered them by saying that we would not give into their demands and rebel. So Animus Koi decided he would give me a sample of the torture he would cause us and brought in a boy...the boy didn't want to give up and was willing to fight for the earth. But Koi shot him right in the chest and...he died..."  
Noin put her hands over her mouth as her eyes began to burn with tears, fearing who it was. "Miss Relena...could you tell us who was assassinated?"  
Relena lowered her head. "It was the heir of the Winner family...Quatre Raberba Winner..."  
Noin shut her eyes tightly. "No...not Quatre...he was the only Gundam pilot who was willing to work as a team...he was so innocent. Why did it have to be Quatre? Why?"  
Sally turned to Relena "But remember his condition? He probably charged in blindly wanting to kill off the whole L6 colony, but instead, he encountered his own death..."  
"What are you talking about, Po?" exclaimed Noin. "Quatre would never do something stupid like that!"  
"It was the ZERO system...wasn't it?" said a voice.  
"Who's there?" exclaimed Une.   
"It's me..." a girl came from behind the door. "Dorothy...I'm sorry...but I overheard you...is Quatre...is he really dead?"  
Relena nodded.  
"Damn...I want to help...really I do! I want to make up for what I did to him back on the Libra...I was wrong...and I have studied the ZERO system inside and out...I could have helped made a cure for his condition..."  
"But you were just too FREAKIN" late weren't you?!" accused Noin. "If you came sooner MAYBE we could have saved him...but no...you decided to hold out a little longer!"  
Dorothy stepped back shocked. "Miss Noin! I-I-!"  
Sally went up to Noin. "Lucreizia...that's enough...leave the girl alone. She's apologized...I'm sure she's changed her ways." Une and Relena nodded in agreement.   
Noin sighed. "I'm sorry...you're right. Forgive me miss Dorothy." She shook her hand and quickly retreated the room.  
"She'll be okay..." said Une as positively as she could. "She's just upset...we all are..."  
Relena and the others stood in silence as Noin cried uncontrollably in the next room. "I lost Zechs...and now this...Quatre...was like a little brother to me...why..." she slammed her fist in rage into the wall continuously. "WHY! WHY! WHY!...why...?"  
  
******************* ********************* *********************  
"Quatre...are you feeling better now?"  
"Uhn? Nikore?" Quatre sat up, disoriented, eyes fuzzy...at least the intense pain in his chest was going away. He heard the clinging of glass and noticed his older sister had her back facing him. He blinked to see what she was doing.  
"Oneh-san...what are you doing?"  
Nikore quickly turned around to face him, quickly hiding whatever she was doing behind her back. She gave her little brother a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about a thing little Quatre! You just rest until you get 100% better!"  
Quatre slowly edged over to the side of the white medical bed. "I'm okay now, really..." he clutched his chest painfully, trying to turn away so that his sister couldn't see him. He struggled to stand to his feet. He felt as though his legs would snap from the pressure of his body, but he still attempted to walk.  
Nikore turned to see Quatre and her eyes widened in disbelief. "QUATRE! Please! Get back in the bed and rest until you're fully healed! You're in enough pain and I don't want see you suffer anymore!"  
"Please, Nikore...I need to fight...so you and the others don't have to be in any more danger!" Quatre groaned as sweat began to roll down his reddened face. He continued to advance to his sister in exhaustion.  
"Qua...Quatre..."she said sadly. "I don't want you to fight anymore! I don't want to see you get killed! I don't want them to use your body for..." Nikore gasped and quickly clasped her hands over her mouth in shock.  
Quatre stared up at her with concern and quickened his sluggish pace until he finally managed to grab onto her shoulders. He began to breathe normally and spoke to her in a serious tone. "Tell me, sister, tell me what they were going to do?"  
She looked away and closed her eyes as Quatre continued stare deep into her hazel eyes. Nikore sighed finally replying "Please get your normal clothes on and come with me...I'm going to show you why I am fearing for your safety...hopefully this will persuade you..."  
Quatre shook his head with a small smile on his face. "I doubt it..." He quickly put on his pink T-shirt, purple vest, and tan khakis...when he noticed his bandages were starting to slowly peel off. He shrugged his shoulders and pulled off the long cast from his torso.  
Nikore motioned for Quatre to come with her and they began a journey down a long corridor the seemed to get darker and darker. Nikore put her fingers to her lips as a signal for the small blonde to keep quiet. He nodded silently and they tiptoed as the corridor slowly began to glow green!  
What's this? Quatre thought to himself. Nikore grasped his hand and pointed ahead of her. Quatre turned to realize they were witnesses to a top-secret experiment that was in progress behind 6 feet of extra thick glass.   
"Wha-?" Quatre whispered but Nikore covered his mouth and kept pointing towards the glass. He saw a large containment cylinder in the middle of the room filled with green liquid. But what freaked out Quatre was what was inside the container...the person...Trieze Khusrenada!   
Quatre gasped and Nikore Quickly pulled him away so she could speak to him privately. "Nikore! Tha-that was Trieze wasn't it?!" Quatre exclaimed astounded. "But...he was assassinated by Wufei a few months ago!"   
"It's true...Trieze Khusrenada did die 6 months ago...and they managed to bring him back to life...just so they could start another war with his battle tactics and leadership abilities..." her eyes filled with tears and she clenched her fist. "And that's why they wanted you! They were hoping you would die so they could obtain you as one of their cold-blooded soldiers..."  
"But...how? I mean if I was brought back to life wouldn't I just fight against them and for the peace of the earth?"  
Nikore turned to her brother; "Before they make sure you have no memories of your past before you are physically conscious...and they mold you into the perfect soldier...this may explain your friend Heero Yuy. I heard he had no feeling and the colonies used him for the experiment to, but it failed since he never died...yet they did wash away his memories of his past family."  
"Oh...that's terrible..." said Quatre under his breath. "This is why I must fight Oneh-san, please tell me what else they are up to..."   
Nikore lowered her head as motioned for Quatre to follow her. She led him to an elevator and they both entered. "Now where?" Quatre asked. Nikore was silent as they went all the way down even below the surface into an underground mobile suit hangar. The doors opened into to darkness...  
"Now where are we?" Quatre questioned as Nikore walked away. She flashed on a few spotlights to reveal...a redesigned Epyon...  
Quatre stepped back and gasped. "NO! They recreated this monstrosity?! I have to stop this before it gets any worse!" he slammed his fist against the Gundanium exterior of the Epyon.  
"HEY! Who's down there?!" exclaimed a voice. "It's that kid! He's actually alive! Quick! Don't let him escape! He knows too much!" they started shooting their lasers at the two winner heirs.   
"Quatre! Run!" exclaimed Nikore as they quickly darted through the mobile suit hangar. Lasers keep firing but they keep running. "Keep going!" encouraged Nikore running side by side with her younger brother.   
They swerved around corners and zipped through the legs of the mobile suits. Quatre began to feel a little dizzy and realized that he was quickly loosing his breath. His vision blurred and he clung to his chest as they felt as if they might burst! He began to lag behind his older sister until finally he just stopped where he was.   
"Quatre?!" exclaimed Nikore spinning around to see the small blonde slowly falling to the ground. "QUATRE!" She caught him quickly and put his arm around her neck. She Ran as fast as she could and hid from guns sight behind a Taurus mobile doll.  
Quatre was in serious pain and gasping for air. Nikore was distressed. "He shouldn't be in this bad of shape...he shouldn't...unless!" She grabbed Quatre's shirt and pulled it open to prove her assumptions correct...the bandages were gone! "Quatre! Did you remove the protective bandages?!"  
Quatre stared up at her with sparkling eyes and weakly nodded. His head fell back into her arms.   
"Quatre you fool! Those bandages were supposed to help quicken the pace of your healing process! I knew you weren't ready to walk around yet, let alone RUN around!" She pulled out a container and stuck a tiny pill towards his mouth. He rejected it and she replied soothingly "These pills will help you recover! Please eat it!"  
Quatre finally opened his mouth wide enough to let the pill go in. Nikore sighed with relief. "Whenever you're in pain...please take these pills okay?" She thrusted the container of pills into Quatre's pocket as Quatre finally managed to get the pill down his throat. He slowly gained his breath back.  
"Uh...I'm sorry, Oneh-san..." he groaned. She held the boy into her chest and waited for him to stop shivering and the pain to subside. He clung tightly to her chest with his eyes squeezed shut until finally the pill took effect. Quatre blinked and looked up at her.  
"Are you okay now?" Nikore asked. Quatre nodded and got up to his feet slowly. They looked around cautiously for their enemies. As Quatre's eyes darted around the room...he could feel it again...that terrible urge...he wanted to kill them...ALL of them...with his bare hands. He began to away mindlessly from his sister and his safe spot but Nikore pulled him back fiercely.  
"QUATRE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she whispered loudly as she spun him around to face her eye to eye. There it was...that devilish grin...those dark, cold, blank blue eyes...that insane giggle deep in his throat. "NO! QUATRE!"  
"Better go sis...I'm gonna kill them...kill them all...I don't want you to get your nice outfit all messed up when it's drenched in blood..."  
::SLAP!!!::  
Nikore's hand flew across Quatre's face impacting against his cheek and right eye. It left a stinging, bright red mark.   
"Uh?! Oneh-san?!" He exclaimed rubbing his reddened cheek stunned.  
"Quatre...I'm sorry...but...that wasn't you..." she back her hand. "It was evil...pure evil...a horrible, destructive person that shouldn't be part of you at all! I had no choice! I had to bring you to your senses...even if it did mean by slapping you...Gomenasai..."   
Quatre stopped rubbing his cheek and gave his sister a reassuring smile. "It's okay Neh-san...you did the right thing...I really don't know what's wrong with me..." he wrapped his arms around his chest sadly.  
Nikore looked down at her pocket and quickly checked to make sure a certain vile was still there. She sighed with relief and decided not to say anything yet and wait 'til the moment was right.  
"THEY'RE HERE!"  
"Crap! They found us!" Nikore exclaimed grasping Quatre's wrist and pulling on him as she ran as fast as she could to get him out of there. "I wont let them hurt you anymore!"  
They reached a hallway and ran down it quickly realizing they extremely close to the experimental room where they were attempting to revive Trieze's body. "Quatre! There are only doctors here! We should be safe in here!" Suddenly a door burst open and a team of doctors came out holding a very deadly looking shoulder beam cannon.  
Quatre gasped as his Nikore held him close to her body. She put her hand over his head as a sign of her protection for him. She looked down at him and gave Quatre a concerned look. "Please don't fight them Quatre, if you do you'll be killed!"  
Quatre looked at Nikore and gave the soft reply: "But I have to fight! I want you to be safe! Please get out of here!" He began to push himself away but he quickly hunched over clutching his chest and falling to his knees. "Damn! Uh...Neh-san...it still hurts...my chest! Please...get away and-uh...leave me here! They don't want you! Please I don't want you to get...involved!"  
Nikore kneeled to her little brother's side. "Quatre! Take the pills!" cried Nikore. She suddenly came upon a surprising realization. "Oh no...if you're already back in this much pain, then that means the pills are not strong to help you!"  
One of the doctors snickered and Nikore glared up at him caressing the young boy. "We got word that the Gundam pilot had escaped. We also we're told to kill him on sight! So we've decided to take matters into our own hands and test out our newest creation. The Plasma Shoulder Beam Canon. Right now it's not that powerful...but in your condition you'll probably be killed!" The doctor held up the Canon and took aim.  
Nikore pulled the boy close giving the doctors a cold look. "Why do you want to hurt him for?! He never did anything to you! All he wants is peace!"  
"Doctor Winner, get away from him now or we'll kill you as well!"  
"No!" exclaimed Quatre with a pained look on his face. "Leave her alone! Don't you dare hurt her!" Nikore gasped at how bold Quatre had become since the last time she had seen him when he was 12. She remembered how Quatre used to act towards others, he was disobedient towards their father and didn't care about anyone else. He didn't care at all...but now he was much different.  
"Oh...oh Quatre..." she said under her breath as tears filled her eyes. Little brother, you've grown up so much, you've changed, Nikore bit her lip in determination. I won't let them kill you now!  
The doctor finally fired the large canon and a massive white plasma beam was aimed straight for Quatre. The bight light blinded Nikore and she turned away to see Quatre with a look of sheer terror. Quatre gritted his teeth attempting to push his sister out of the way, but Nikore was not as weak and managed to throw Quatre away into the wall. Nikore felt the blow of the beam canon and screamed in pain as she was hurled down the corridor.  
"ONEH-SAN!!!!" cried out Quatre. He jumped and darted toward his fallen sister.  
"Oneh-san?" questioned the doctor. "Humph, no wonder she was willing to sacrifice herself to save him! She's his older sister!  
Quatre picked up his sister's limp body carefully crying "Oneh-san...Oneh-san please speak to me!" Her outfit was burnt to shreds across her breasts and was suffering from broken ribs from just the impact of the beam. Even though Quatre was calling her name out constantly...she did not speak...  
Quatre put her down and laid his purple vest over her chest and stood up. "This-this is all your fault...you killed-you killed my sister. Now I will kill all of you for what you've done!" He spun around revealing his eyes in a shade of bright red.   
The doctors stepped back in fear. "Shoot him again!" yelled one of them.  
"I cant! It takes 15 minutes for the canon to recharge!"  
Quatre ran up to the group with nothing but the taste for blood on his mind. He knocked out a few doctors with some swift kicks to their guts and the others tried to fight back. Quatre wanted to leader though...  
That's more like it! Let it all out! Let me grow! Soon I'll have complete control of your body and be ale to destroy everything!  
"Everything...everything...EVERYTHING MUST DIE!!!" Quatre gave a battle cry and lunged for the leader. He snatched the canon out of his hands and raised it over his head. Quatre brought the canon down hard on the doctor's head. The impact was so great that it nearly split the man's head in half.   
Quatre gave his insane smile. "Okay...who's next?"  
  
Quatre dark angel Chap 6  
Heero was doing a bit of turning up on the Wing Zero before the group of boys went of into space. Of course the Maguanacs were obedient to Quatre's wishes and helped reload ammo and refill tanks on the boys' Gundams. Quatre had given the under- ground, desert hangar as a safe haven to all the Gundams back 6 months ago when the war had ended. So whenever the boys needed some repairs done on their Gundams, the Maguanacs were right there to assist them! They became quite handy and they didn't have to pay a dime for repairs...since Quatre was the one who did.  
But Heero became uneasy around the Maguanacs, and he watched them very carefully as the repaired Wing Zero. He knew very well that if Heero were to battle Quatre, the loyal group of Maguanacs would somehow manage to sabotage Heero's Gundam to allow their master a better chance of winning. But Quatre was dead...and no one had the heart to tell them yet...  
Trowa and the others didn't mind the Maguanacs working on their Gundams and went away into a separate group away from the loud repairing. They crowded around a table and looked at a diagram of the structure of the L6 colony. Duo brought in data of where the main Taurus defense groups were. Wufei stuck pins to the grid, which was quite a lot. The entire colony was well enforced with over 500 mobile suits surrounding it.  
"Damn..." said Duo wide eyed. "I don't know what to make of it! Looks impossible! The place is sealed up like a fortress! Man, if only Quatre was here I'm sure he would have thought of something!"  
Trowa bit his lip. "Quatre..." he said in a sorrowful tone for his dear friend. Trowa had a few flashbacks of when they first met...'til that day 6 months ago when Dorothy had lunged that fencing foil into Quatre's side. The poor boy still had a scar thanks to her. Trowa sighed and clenched his fists. Quatre was one of the few people who respected me and became my real friend, but now...now...  
"But he's dead." Said Wufei finishing Trowa's thought. "So now what?"  
Duo continued to eye the grid carefully trying to find a way to get pass the high security. "Man, I'm sure if Quatre was lookin' at this he would have found a million loop holes!"  
Heero jumped in out of nowhere and stood in front of the diagram looking over it swiftly without care. He pointed at the east side. "Chang, you will attack here. Maxwell you will take the west side. Barton will go for the south, and I will handle the south. See? Is that good enough for you? Ya can't count on Winner for everything, besides we don't really need him...he was too soft."  
  
Duo blinked in confusion and Trowa felt like punching Heero's lights out. Duo let out a long sigh replying "Of course YOU'D come up with a plan as suicidal as that!"  
"What was that?!" asked Heero irritated as he clenched his fist as a warning to the American Pilot.  
Trowa stepped between them giving Heero a stern look. "He's right you know..." Trowa narrowed his eyes. "Being split up, that's not very well thought out. I'm sure if Quatre was here-"  
"Well he's not!" yelled Heero. "He's dead! So there's nothing we can do about it! Quit you're damn crying! Get over it! Quatre Raberba Winner is-"  
Duo cupped a hand over Heero's mouth quickly. "Oi! Oi! Take it easy you guys! Think about where we are and WHO might be listening! I know we can't do anything about Quatre's death..." Duo clenched his fist with determination, "but we gotta destroy the L6 colony! We'll do it for Quatre!"  
"Right, " said Wufei in a low voice. "For Winner..."   
Trowa nodded in agreement and Heero just threw his head to the side in annoyance. He then noticed that one of the Maguanacs had been listening and his eyes were starting to tear up...Heero turned and faced him and the Maguanac turned away quickly attempting to look busy, but Heero knew better. He decided not to say anything and went over to wing Zero in his usual silence.  
A few moments later, as Duo was boarding Deathsycthe Hell, Rashid and a few Maguanacs went up to the American pilot. Duo cocked an eyebrow half knowing what they wanted. "Can I help you guys?" They continued to stare as if they had something terrible on their mind...Duo knew what they wanted, so he went ahead and answered the question that wasn't asked.  
"If you're wondering...Quatre is in fact dead. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you that." Duo lowered his head in respect for their fallen master. They looked away in shock and it seemed as if the whole group was about to cry for the heir of the Winner family.  
"He went alone, didn't he?" asked Rashid. Duo solemnly nodded as Rashid clenched his fists. "I knew it, I told him to never go out and battle alone, because he was so small, but he doesn't listen!"  
Duo sighed, "Guys, I have to go, saving the world and all. Thanks for repairing my Gundam, wish I could stay and chat but I am gonna go destroy the L6 colony for what they did..."  
"We want to come to!" exclaimed Adul. "Vengeance for the death of our beloved master Quatre!"  
Duo shook his head "You guys gotta stay here and protect the earth. Heero and the rest of us will be back soon!" Deathsycthe started up and pushed away the Maguanacs. They slowly left in disbelief over the tragic death. All the Gundams were put into the shuttles to go into space. There were 4 shuttles, there was no need for the 5th one...he was dead...   
***************** ****************** **********  
Not only did he kill all the doctors in the hallway, but he also killed all the scientists in the Trieze Examination ward. Quatre was drenched in fresh, dark red blood, not only his blood, but the blood of all his victims...He gave a wicked grin and licked some of the blood off his fingertips.   
Ah...the taste of a new kill...quite exhilarating isn't it boy?   
Quatre heard the voice speak and quickly snapped out of his demonic trance. He shook his head. His eyes shot around the room...dead bodies...bloodshed...death...  
Quatre gasped in complete shock. "Oh, God, what have I done?" Quatre fell to his knees and stared at his own doing. His eyes came upon the containment holding Trieze. "I cant help for what I have done for these people...but I must at least help Trieze." He went up to the encased Trieze and searched the keyboard for the release button. His eyes fell upon a large switched and he pulled it down praying for the best.   
The liquid from the containment slowly poured out soaking Quatre's shoes and spilled all over the floor. Trieze stood before him and slowly opened his eyes. Quatre went up to him and carefully guided him out. Trieze stared at the bow in wonder. He had seen this boy before.  
"Khusrenada-sama, are you okay?" asked Quatre in consideration and respect.   
Trieze blinked in confusion at the small blonde hair boy. "Who are you?"  
Quatre bit his lip. Oneh-san was right...they do loose their memories. "I am Quatre Raberba Winner." Quatre kneeled down to the ground and took a jacket off one of the dead scientists. This one had less blood than the others and had a little bit of the liquid on it. He handed it to the naked Trieze. Trieze took the coat and put in on right away. "So, are you okay?"  
Trieze nodded. "Yes, I am fine."  
Quatre also nodded. "Good, then could you please do me a favor? I need to know if you can pilot a shuttle."  
"I believe I can...I don't know how...but I remember doing so in the past."  
"Please take a shuttle and take my wounded sister to earth so she can get treatment for her injuries. After you do that, you must find a woman named lady Une...she loves you very much and is waiting for you on earth. Can you do this?"  
"Yes I can," replied Trieze.  
"Excellent, my sister is in the hall, she's the only one who is not dead." Quatre turned away remembering the whole dreadful event.   
"What happened to the others?" asked Trieze raising one of his forked eyebrows.  
Quatre lowered his head in shame. "I happened...please leave quickly, I'm afraid of what I could do and I don't want you or my sister involved, all I know is I'm going to destroy this colony."  
Trieze stood in front of Quatre and replied sincerely "I salute your bravery and thoughtfulness." Trieze put a hand to his forehead and saluted Quatre. "Good luck, young Quatre Raberba Winner." Trieze departed to fulfill Quatre's request.  
When Quatre was sure he was gone, he decided to get Sandrock and fulfill his own mission of destroying the colony. As he reached the doorframe his chest began to throb intensely. He clutched his chest and knelt down towards the floor painfully.  
"Cr-crap..." he said his eyes clenched tightly in torture. "It just gets worse and worse...ughn... I better take one Nikore's pills..." He fingered around in his pocket for the tube and slowly pulled it out. He pulled out one of the pills and placed it in his mouth.  
Why only take one when you could take all of them?   
The young Arabian gasped. "No way! I don't want to have a drug overdose!" Quatre jammed the container back into his pocket quickly.  
Boy! Don't talk back to me that way! I told you to eat the damn pills! Suddenly Quatre couldn't control his own body and he quickly pulled out of the pills again.  
"Na-nani?!" he cried out in fear and shock. "No! What are you doing?! Please stop it! Yamaite!" his fingers popped off the lid and the container was drawn towards Quatre's mouth. "Quatre desperately tried to close his mouth but some force jarred it open. About 8 pills descended into his mouth and began to travel down his throat. Quatre could feel his tears burning in the back of his eyes. "No...no..." 6 more pills entered his mouth and Quatre managed to control himself enough to throw the vile across the room. But by now it was far too late, he had consumed about 14 pills. "Sh...shit..." Quatre cursed feeling himself falling...falling...falling towards the ground with all his energy lost. "I-I won't let you win." He cried slowly losing it "I wont..."   
Quatre fell weakly into the pool of his subconscious. He felt his body slowly being pulled down from the air he laid upon. Quatre forced his eyes to at least dimly see the surroundings...it was not different than looking at the back of his eyelids, everything was pitch black. Quatre laid his head back as the drugs consumed his physical body. He wanted to stop falling and go back to the surface, but yet he was still being pulled down into this endless void.  
::What is happening to me?::  
You're body is mine now, Quatre Raberba Winner.   
Quatre could feel someone breathing down his neck. He spun around to see darkness. ::Where are you?:: the person began to rub their fingers down Quatre's chest and made an evil laugh. Quatre cringed and pulled away sweating profusely. ::What do you want?! Who are you!?::  
Quatre began to panic when all of a sudden there was a huge blow to his gut. Quatre doubled over holding his stomach and letting out an unwilling yelp of pain. He cracked open one of his sapphire eyes to get a look at his attacker.   
He slowly stood upward and was face to face with...himself!  
Quatre was in a complete state of shock. ::B-but, what the? Yo-you look...just like, uhn, me!::  
Correction...I AM you! I am taking over your body Quatre Winner..."  
::No way! I wont let you do such a thing!:: Quatre charged at himself and rammed into a wall of deadly red electricity. :: AHHHHHH!:: he cried in pain. His entire right arm and shoulder were completely burned. ::You...son of a-::  
Nuh uh uh...none of that! Or you might regret it- a stray bolt of lighting cut across Quatre's face. Quatre wouldn't give in and weakly stood um as the blood dripped down his cheek.  
::Who are you?::  
I am Debiru, the evil entity of your soul...you are the good side...you have never released me before except that one time when you went insane and destroyed the colony and tried to blow up those young men.   
Quatre gasped. :: That was you?::  
Debiru now had full control of Quatre's body. "Yes, that was I! Now that I have full control of your body I can finish what should have ended a long time ago! I am going to destroy this world and your stupid little friends!"  
Quatre sat helpless in his electric prison with tears sliding off his cheeks. :: Oh God...what have I done?::  
Debiru noticed some still wet blood glistening on the floor. He dabbed 2 fingers into it and wiped 2 straight blood lines down the left side of his face. "No longer Quatre Raberba Winner...only Debiru."  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
Quatre dark angel Chap 6  
  
  
Heero was doing a bit of tuning up on the Wing Zero before the group of boys went of into space. Of course the Maguanacs were obedient to Quatre's wishes and helped reload ammo and refill tanks on the boys' Gundams. Quatre had given the under- ground, desert hangar as a safe haven to all the Gundams back 6 months ago when the war had ended. So whenever the boys needed some repairs done on their Gundams, the Maguanacs were right there to assist them! They became quite handy and they didn't have to pay a dime for repairs…since Quatre was the one who did.  
  
But Heero became uneasy around the Maguanacs, and he watched them very carefully as the repaired Wing Zero. He knew very well that if Heero were to battle Quatre, the loyal group of Maguanacs would somehow manage to sabotage Heero's Gundam to allow their master a better chance of winning. But Quatre was dead…and no one had the heart to tell them yet…  
  
Trowa and the others didn't mind the Maguanacs working on their Gundams and went away into a separate group away from the loud repairing. They crowded around a table and looked at a diagram of the structure of the L6 colony. Duo brought in data of where the main Taurus defense groups were. Wufei stuck pins to the grid, which was quite a lot. The entire colony was well enforced with over 500 mobile suits surrounding it.  
  
"Damn…" said Duo wide eyed. "I don't know what to make of it! Looks impossible! The place is sealed up like a fortress! Man, if only Quatre was here I'm sure he would have thought of something!"  
  
Trowa bit his lip. "Quatre…" he said in a sorrowful tone for his dear friend. Trowa had a few flashbacks of when they first met…'til that day 6 months ago when Dorothy had lunged that fencing foil into Quatre's side. The poor boy still had a scar thanks to her. Trowa sighed and clenched his fists. Quatre was one of the few people who respected me and became my real friend, but now…now…  
  
"But he's dead." Said Wufei finishing Trowa's thought. "So now what?"  
  
Duo continued to eye the grid carefully trying to find a way to get pass the high security. "Man, I'm sure if Quatre was lookin' at this he would have found a million loop holes!"  
  
Heero jumped in out of nowhere and stood in front of the diagram looking over it swiftly without care. He pointed at the east side. "Chang, you will attack here. Maxwell you will take the west side. Barton will go for the south, and I will handle the North. See? Is that good enough for you? Ya can't count on Winner for everything, besides we don't really need him…he was too soft."  
  
Duo blinked in confusion and Trowa felt like punching Heero's lights out. Duo let out a long sigh replying "Of course YOU'D come up with a plan as suicidal as that!"  
  
"What was that?!" asked Heero irritated as he clenched his fist as a warning to the American Pilot.  
  
Trowa stepped between them giving Heero a stern look. "He's right you know…" Trowa narrowed his eyes. "Being split up, that's not very well thought out. I'm sure if Quatre was here-"  
  
"Well he's not!" yelled Heero. "He's dead! So there's nothing we can do about it! Quit you're damn crying! Get over it! Quatre Raberba Winner is-"  
  
Duo cupped a hand over Heero's mouth quickly. "Oi! Oi! Take it easy you guys! Think about where we are and WHO might be listening! I know we can't do anything about Quatre's death…" Duo clenched his fist with determination, "but we gotta destroy the L6 colony! We'll do it for Quatre!"  
  
"Right, " said Wufei in a low voice. "For Winner…"   
  
Trowa nodded in agreement and Heero just threw his head to the side in annoyance. He then noticed that one of the Maguanacs had been listening and his eyes were starting to tear up…Heero turned and faced him and the Maguanac turned away quickly attempting to look busy, but Heero knew better. He decided not to say anything and went over to wing Zero in his usual silence.  
  
A few moments later, as Duo was boarding Deathsycthe Hell, Rashid and a few Maguanacs went up to the American pilot. Duo cocked an eyebrow half knowing what they wanted. "Can I help you guys?" They continued to stare as if they had something terrible on their mind…Duo knew what they wanted, so he went ahead and answered the question that wasn't asked.  
  
"If you're wondering…Quatre is in fact dead. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you that." Duo lowered his head in respect for their fallen master. They looked away in shock and it seemed as if the whole group was about to cry for the heir of the Winner family.  
  
"He went alone, didn't he?" asked Rashid. Duo solemnly nodded as Rashid clenched his fists. "I knew it, I told him to never go out and battle alone, because he was so small, but he doesn't listen!"  
  
Duo sighed, "Guys, I have to go, saving the world and all. Thanks for repairing my Gundam, wish I could stay and chat but I am gonna go destroy the L6 colony for what they did…"  
  
"We want to come to!" exclaimed Adul. "Vengeance for the death of our beloved master Quatre!"  
  
Duo shook his head "You guys gotta stay here and protect the earth. Heero and the rest of us will be back soon!" Deathsycthe started up and pushed away the Maguanacs. They slowly left in disbelief over the tragic death. All the Gundams were put into the shuttles to go into space. There were 4 shuttles, there was no need for the 5th one…he was dead…   
***************** ****************** **********  
Not only did he kill all the doctors in the hallway, but he also killed all the scientists in the Trieze Examination ward. Quatre was drenched in fresh, dark red blood, not only his blood, but the blood of all his victims…He gave a wicked grin and licked some of the blood off his fingertips.   
  
Ah…the taste of a new kill…quite exhilarating isn't it boy?   
  
Quatre heard the voice speak and quickly snapped out of his demonic trance. He shook his head. His eyes shot around the room…dead bodies…bloodshed…death…  
  
Quatre gasped in complete shock. "Oh, God, what have I done?" Quatre fell to his knees and stared at his own doing. His eyes came upon the containment holding Trieze. "I cant help for what I have done for these people…but I must at least help Trieze." He went up to the encased Trieze and searched the keyboard for the release button. His eyes fell upon a large switched and he pulled it down praying for the best.   
  
The liquid from the containment slowly poured out soaking Quatre's shoes and spilled all over the floor. Trieze stood before him and slowly opened his eyes. Quatre went up to him and carefully guided him out. Trieze stared at the boy in wonder. He had seen this boy before.  
  
"Khusrenada-sama, are you okay?" asked Quatre in consideration and respect.   
  
Trieze blinked in confusion at the small blonde hair boy. "Who are you?"  
  
Quatre bit his lip. Oneh-san was right…they do loose their memories. "I am Quatre Raberba Winner." Quatre kneeled down to the ground and took a jacket off one of the dead scientists. This one had less blood than the others and had a little bit of the liquid on it. He handed it to the naked Trieze. Trieze took the coat and put in on right away. "So, are you okay?"  
  
Trieze nodded. "Yes, I am fine."  
  
Quatre also nodded. "Good, then could you please do me a favor? I need to know if you can pilot a shuttle."  
  
"I believe I can…I don't know how…but I remember doing so in the past."  
  
"Please take a shuttle and take my wounded sister to earth so she can get treatment for her injuries. After you do that, you must find a woman named lady Une…she loves you very much and is waiting for you on earth. Can you do this?"  
  
"Yes I can," replied Trieze.  
  
"Excellent, my sister is in the hall, she's the only one who is not dead." Quatre turned away remembering the whole dreadful event.   
  
"What happened to the others?" asked Trieze raising one of his forked eyebrows.  
  
Quatre lowered his head in shame. "I happened…please leave quickly, I'm afraid of what I could do and I don't want you or my sister involved, all I know is I'm going to destroy this colony."  
  
Trieze stood in front of Quatre and replied sincerely "I salute your bravery and thoughtfulness." Trieze put a hand to his forehead and saluted Quatre. "Good luck, young Quatre Raberba Winner." Trieze departed to fulfill Quatre's request.  
  
When Quatre was sure he was gone, he decided to get Sandrock and fulfill his own mission of destroying the colony. As he reached the doorframe his chest began to throb intensely. He clutched his chest and knelt down towards the floor painfully.  
  
"Cr-crap…" he said his eyes clenched tightly in torture. "It just gets worse and worse…ughn… I better take one Nikore's pills…" He fingered around in his pocket for the tube and slowly pulled it out. He pulled out one of the pills and placed it in his mouth.  
  
Why only take one when you could take all of them?   
  
The young Arabian gasped. "No way! I don't want to have a drug overdose!" Quatre jammed the container back into his pocket quickly.  
  
Boy! Don't talk back to me that way! I told you to eat the damn pills! Suddenly Quatre couldn't control his own body and he quickly pulled out of the pills again.  
  
"Na-nani?!" he cried out in fear and shock. "No! What are you doing?! Please stop it! Yamaite!" his fingers popped off the lid and the container was drawn towards Quatre's mouth. "Quatre desperately tried to close his mouth but some force jarred it open. About 8 pills descended into his mouth and began to travel down his throat. Quatre could feel his tears burning in the back of his eyes. "No…no…more…" 6 more pills entered his mouth and Quatre managed to control himself enough to throw the vile across the room. But by now it was far too late, he had consumed about 14 pills. "Sh…shit…" Quatre cursed feeling himself falling…falling…falling towards the ground with all his energy lost. "I-I won't let you win." He cried slowly losing it "I wont…"   
  
  
Quatre fell weakly into the pool of his subconscious. He felt his body slowly being pulled down from the air he laid upon. Quatre forced his eyes to at least dimly see the surroundings…it was not different than looking at the back of his eyelids, everything was pitch black. Quatre laid his head back as the drugs consumed his physical body. He wanted to stop falling and go back to the surface, but yet he was still being pulled down into this endless void.  
  
::What is happening to me?::  
  
You're body is mine now, Quatre Raberba Winner.   
  
Quatre could feel someone breathing down his neck. He spun around to see darkness. ::Where are you?:: the person began to rub their fingers down Quatre's chest and made an evil laugh. Quatre cringed and pulled away sweating profusely. ::What do you want?! Who are you!?::  
  
Quatre began to panic when all of a sudden there was a huge blow to his gut. Quatre doubled over holding his stomach and letting out an unwilling yelp of pain. He cracked open one of his sapphire eyes to get a look at his attacker.   
  
He slowly stood upward and was face to face with…himself!  
  
Quatre was in a complete state of shock. ::B-but, what the? Yo-you look…just like, uhn, me!::  
  
  
Correction…I AM you! I am taking over your body Quatre Winner…"  
  
::No way! I wont let you do such a thing!:: Quatre charged at himself and rammed into a wall of deadly red electricity. :: AHHHHHH!:: he cried in pain. His entire right arm and shoulder were completely burned. ::You…son of a-::  
  
Nuh uh uh…none of that! Or you might regret it- a stray bolt of lighting cut across Quatre's face. Quatre wouldn't give in and weakly stood um as the blood dripped down his cheek.  
  
::Who are you?::  
  
I am Debiru, the evil entity of your soul…you are the good side…you have never released me before except that one time when you went insane and destroyed the colony and tried to blow up those young men.   
  
Quatre gasped. :: That was you?::  
  
Debiru now had full control of Quatre's body. "Yes, that was I! Now that I have full control of your body I can finish what should have ended a long time ago! I am going to destroy this world and your stupid little friends!"  
  
Quatre sat helpless in his electric prison with tears sliding off his cheeks. :: Oh God…what have I done?::  
  
Debiru noticed some still wet blood glistening on the floor. He dabbed 2 fingers into it and wiped 2 straight blood lines down the left side of his face. "No longer Quatre Raberba Winner…only Debiru."  
  
  
Wah! Drug overdose. ::Shudders:: I wanna thank EVERYONE who's read my fic! Um, I cant post them all, that would take a bit of space, BUT THANKS! Um, okay for anyone who cares I am making a sequel to "When an Angel" dies and I am *possibly* making a DBGT fic! *BTG* Also I'll try my hand at another series fic ^.^ um, that's all, except this. "What will happen to Quatre next!?" ^_^ Dun dun dun. okay, i'm done babbling. Please R&R.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

QDA Chapter 7  
  
  
Chap 7  
Heero and the team were heading the space fortress of L6 colony now. Wufei's ankle still throbbed from when Quatre had broken it but it was healing quickly. That was a good thing since they needed all the help they could get. It was 5 days since they had seen Quatre's assassination and Duo was still very upset. He was in total denial that the Arabian was dead.   
  
Duo cracked his knuckles as he sat in the pilot seat of Deathsycthe. "Well, Shinigami, it looks like you and I are going to send some people to Hell." He snickered in amusement as the 4 shuttles continued it accent into space.   
  
Heero's screen blipped on and Relena's face was on the screen. Heero raised an eyebrow. "What do you want?" He asked impatiently.  
  
"Heero, please be careful. I have this really bad feeling! I know it! I want you to come back to me safely." Relena looked at Heero dead in the eyes. "I am serious. You almost killed your self once. I don't want it to happen again!"  
  
Heero shrugged. "I do what needs to be done to complete a mission, that is all there is to it! If I die then I die."  
  
Relena smirked. "If that is the way you are going to be I have a mission for you. You have to stay alive and come back to the earth. Failing this mission could get you in some SERIOUS trouble." Relena winked.   
  
Heero rolled his eyes and actually smiled. "Yeah sure. Whatever the queen wants."  
  
The daughter of Peacecraft groaned. "Heero Yuy, you know very well I hate it when you call me that," Heero just smiled and shut off his screen. He sat back in his chair and concentrated on the enemy.   
  
Wufei was in his meditating mode. Trowa had been very silent since Quatre's death. He was taking it very hard. He felt a lot of it was all his fault.  
  
"I should have stayed with him…I should have made sure he didn't go back on the Zero system. And now there is nothing I can do to bring him back. If I could see him again I would do things right the next time around. But that wont happen…"  
  
* *********  
Meanwhile, back on earth, the Maguanacs were playing a card game to try to take their minds off the horrible chain of events. Dorothy waltzed in with Sally Po and began to scold the middle-aged group of men.  
  
"What do you think you are doing we are in the center of another war and all you can do is play cards?!" she swapped the deck away from Adul and slammed her palms down on the tabletop. "Avenge the death of Winner! Go out there and fight!"  
  
Sally put a hand on Dorothy's shoulder and gave a sympathetic smile. "I know you are upset about what you did to Quatre and you wanted to make it up…but we can't do that now. Dorothy, Quatre wouldn't want to see you sad like this. Let's make the best of the situation and try to-"  
  
Suddenly one of the Maguanacs guarding the perimeter came rushing in with a young looking girl in his arms. Sally shot up. "Who is that?! She needs some extensive care and fast! Quick, take her upstairs, I'll heal her up!"  
  
The Maguanac obeyed the orders and took her upstairs. Dorothy grabbed Sally's coat. "Ms. Sally, let me help you please…"  
  
Sally thought for a moment then smirked. "Alright, come on then, you can help me out as long as you don't use my tools as a fencing foil!" she gave a little laugh and Dorothy just shrugged and followed her up the stairs.  
  
They found the Maguanac and the girl up in Quatre's room on his bed. The Maguanac soldier was very pale. "Sally, there was a large jet that came near the port and a man gave us this girl and left…she keeps speaking about Quatre Sama…and that we had to save him!"  
  
Sally gasped. "Does this mean…"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After 4 hours of surgery and extensive care, the girl was beginning to come around. Sally diagnosed her with a fractured hip and severe trauma to head that was downgrade to light. Sally found it odd that the blow was made at the chest and she had those kind of injuries. The girl had managed to sit up and Sally began to question her with Dorothy sitting in a chair against the wall.   
  
Sally started. "Miss? What is your name?"  
  
"Nikore…"  
  
"Okay, Nikore where are you from?"  
  
"The L 6 colony…"  
  
Dorothy and Sally exchanged glances and Sally continued:  
  
"Tell me, did you meet Quatre there?"  
  
"Yes, Quatre was shot…they shot him, gasp I had to save him."  
  
"Were you a doctor or something? What exactly happened to get you in the state your in?"  
  
Nikore explained the whole terrible mishap that happened on the satellite and what was happening to Quatre. She pulled out a cracked but still stable vile from here coat.  
  
"I was making an antidote for his condition…but I don't know if I am making it the proper way…"  
  
Dorothy raised an eyebrow. "I was trying to make Winner an antidote too…who are you exactly?"  
  
"I am Quatre's sister."  
  
Sally looked at her strangely. "But aren't all of Quatre's sisters test tube babies?"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
Sally Po looked her straight in the eyes. "You are not a test tube baby."   
  
**********  
  
Debiru found himself making his way down a long corridor. Quatre who had passed out within the subconscious woke up in his dazed state.   
  
::Uh? Where are you going? What are you doing now?::  
  
"Ah, I see your awake, I suppose you don't know what I have done?"  
  
Quatre jumped up. :: WHAT!? What have you done now?::  
  
"Oh nothing that you might regret yet. For one thing I sent your weak Gundam Sandrock back to the earth." Debiru opened a door and entered a dark room.  
  
:: Huh? Why?::  
  
"Because it is not necessary, Sandrock is a weak Gundam…" Debiru turned on a light switch. "Compared to the Epyon Custom."  
  
Quatre gawked at the Epyon not believing the size of the huge Gundam, it was 10% larger than the older version and seemed to have more enhancements. :: No way, your going to use this Gundam in battle? We both know this Gundam probably still has the zero system in it! ::  
  
"I know, that is the point, the more advantages I have in battle the better chance I have to win. Remember, I am controlling your body, and if your body gives out, not only do I die, you die."  
  
:: I'd rather die than to be apart of your sick little game!:: Quatre yelled. :: Don't you dare hurt my friends! Or I will find a way to kill us both! ::  
  
Debiru snickered as he began to put on a space suit. "You easily forget who is the one in charge here. I have control of your body."  
  
Quatre replied: :I don't care; I'll kill us both! I swear I will! And you KNOW I will! ::   
  
"Shut up, boy! You obviously can't deal with the fact that you're being used in the destruction of earth! Deal with it, because there is nothing you can do about"  
  
Quatre sighed. He thought sadly to himself: He's right; I am too weak right now to do anything, but as soon as I get my strength back…  
  
Quatre clenched his fist.   
  
"Well? Are you ready?" asked Debiru. "We are about to go in battle." Debiru climbed into the Epyon with a small smirk on his face. "It's gonna be an all out massacre!"  
  
Quatre laid on the floor. :: I am not going to watch any of this. ::  
  
Debiru put on the helmet and sighed. "Have it your way, your missing out on all the fun" he snickered and started up the Gundam. The hangar out into space opened and Epyon went outside. But he decided to have some fun first.  
  
"Hey, boy, watch this!"  
  
Quatre lifted his head slowly and turned around. Epyon floated above the L6 satellite. It lifted a huge canon and aimed straight at the satellite. Quatre shot up and spun around.  
  
:: NO! What do you think your doing? Stop it! ::  
  
But it was too late, the beam canon fired right at the heart of the satellite, destroying it and every civilian on it. Quatre cried out in shock. :: No…how could you? All those innocent people, they never did anything to you! ::  
  
"Well, what's done is done! I killed them all because I wanted to, the fewer humans to rebel the better. And that is what I am going to do to your friends!"  
  
:: No!:: cried Quatre rushing forward. :: I wont let you! :: he accidentally laid his hands upon the electrical bars and got a powerful jolt that knock him back into an unconscious state.  
  
Debiru chuckled. "Finally, that shut him up, but if I know him, he'll wake up at just the worst time. I had to be in this body didn't I? Oh well, at least I have what I want, now I can begin the destruction of the earth and the colonies."  
  
  
  
  
  
Chap 8  
Yep folks, Chap 8, sorry bout the delay!  
  
Dorothy and Nikore were working in a lab trying to work on the antidote for Quatre's condition. Meanwhile Nikore can't believe what Sally had told her…  
  
"Your not Quatre's sister,"  
  
"What? How can that be?" Nikore had asked.  
  
"I don't, all I know is that neither of you are test tube children. I don't know how you got to think you were his sister, but things happen. I guess maybe you should try to go home now."  
  
Nikore quickly refused. "No! I am going to stay here and help ms. Dorothy make a cure for Quatre!"  
  
Dorothy seemed amused at the girls' determination and allowed her to help. The went long into the night testing Dorothy's technology of the Zero System and Nikore's skill of therapy and medicine. It seemed so useless, but luckily, Nikore had a blood sample of Quatre's system, which helped quite a lot.   
  
They didn't know if Quatre would still be alive by the time they finished making the serum, they could only pray. Sally just prayed he didn't go killing the other Gundam pilots either…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"THERE'S TOO MANY!" Duo's voice crackled over the sound of blasting and explosions. "I can't take this anymore!"  
  
Heero responded to his partner, "Keep going Duo! If we don't do this now we wont get a second chance! It's now or never!!"  
  
Duo bit his lip in determination. "We're gonna die man…." He kept fighting against the troops but it was 200 against one, and Duo couldn't handle it. Seven MS surrounded him and a Taurus shot away his Scythe. He began to use his missiles but they quickly ran out. He lowered hi head in defeat. "K'so…I really don't like to be defeated this early in the battle…Alright! Alright! Get it over with then!"   
  
The Taurus lifted its gigantic beam cannon and got ready to fire when all of a sudden a huge blast disintegrated nearly all the MS and came dangerously close to Deathscythe Hell. Duo spun in his seat to see a huge Gundam zoom past him. His eyes widen. "That…that looked like Epyon! Could that be Zechs?"  
  
It wasn't Zechs…  
  
Debiru cursed Quatre, "Stop trying to fight me…I really don't care if your friends are spared, they'll die by my hands too!"   
  
Quatre strained to fight him. ::I wont…let…you!:: he groaned. Quatre had manages to gain control longer so that the beam wouldn't hit Duo. He had used up a lot of his energy and he was already very weak. But he was determined to stop him, and he already knew he was going to die. He decided it was the only way.   
  
Nothing was going to change his mind.   
  
Duo switched on his com link. "Oi! Minna! Epyon just flew past here! I have no clue who's piloting that thing!"  
  
Heero blinked as he destroyed a MD. "Keep a look out for it. We can't trust anyone!" Everyone agreed and went back to destroying as many suits as they could. They couldn't get anywhere near the colony to destroy it!  
  
Trowa knew if Quatre had been there he would have thought of a plan. He shook his head and went back to his mass murder spree. He was curious about Epyon though, and as everyone thought, it must have been Zechs.   
  
Trowa didn't see the huge beam coming at him. It was aimed right at Heavyarms' hatch. He braced for a deadly impact but saw the Epyon suit guarding him from danger. There was a sudden scream on his COM link heard from the Epyon and Trowa knew that voice anywhere. "Qua-Quatre?" he stuttered.   
  
Quatre's face blipped on the screen, he was sweating madly and had a dark look on he face. Quatre was straining…  
  
"Quatre, what's wrong with you? Why are you-"  
  
Quatre snapped his head up and looked at Trowa straight in the eyes. "Trowa! Get away from me!" He interrupted. "I'm not Quatre…I don't know who I am anymore or what I'll do!" He lowered his head shutting his eyes tightly. He glared at Trowa and yelled. "Trowa! Kill me! Kill me now!"  
  
Trowa was shocked. "Quatre! I…I cant kill you!" "Trowa just do-Ahhh!" He held his head, eyes glowing madly. Trowa watched Quatre going nuts in the Epyon. "Quatre, are you okay?"  
  
Quatre glared at him with vicious eyes. Epyon slammed into Heavyarms causing it to reel back Violently. "Quatre!" Yelled Trowa stunned. Epyon raced away destroying any MS in his path. "That…that wasn't Quatre…"  
  
Trowa turned on his COM link. "Heero, Duo, Wufei…Quatre is alive…  
  
Wufei answered the call first. "Stop lying Barton, you're delusional. Now is NOT the time to start joking." As he said that a MD blasted Altron from behind. "DAMMIT!" Cursed Wufei breaking his link off.   
  
Duo called in next. "It's okay Trowa man…I know your still upset about Quatre-"  
  
Trowa quickly interrupted. "I'm not lying Duo! He's the one piloting Epyon!"  
  
"Na…NANI?? Quatre's in there?" Trowa nodded. "He…He's not dead! Alright!"  
  
Trowa looked down at his gauge, it was fine, no need for refueling...but that was not on his mind. "Duo…that wasn't Quatre…"  
  
Duo stopped his cheering. "What do you mean Trowa? I mean you SAW him right?"  
  
"Yeah, I SAW him…"  
  
"Then what's the deal? Trowa… he still… you know…"  
  
Trowa only answered with a simple nod. "But it's much worse…he cant control himself at all. If were not careful he'll kill us…or himself for that matter."  
  
"Kill…himself?"  
  
"He knows he's a danger to us, and he thinks that him being here is going to be more trouble than help."  
  
"But I know we can save him! We just have to get him to earth!" Said Duo full of determination. "All me gotta do is get him to some psychiatrist and he'll be…" He noticed a look of failure on Trowa's face. "That bad huh?"  
  
Trowa didn't reply.   
  
Duo was stubborn. "Come on man, we cant give up now! We found out he's not dead, so that's a good start…"  
  
"HEY YOU TWO!" Yelled Wufei rudely. "MOVE YOUR @$$ES OR YOUR GONNA GET SHOT!"  
  
"K'so!" cursed Duo. "There's still too freak in many of them! And we still gotta destroy the colony! Where's Heero?"  
  
"All the way on the other side! He's trying to get some detonators around the base but he needs back up! Hurry up you two and get over there!"   
  
Duo groaned. "Hai Hai…Trowa, I promise well get Quatre back." Trowa nodded and they followed the Chinese pilot.  
  
Meanwhile Quatre was hiding Epyon behind a large asteroid holding his head painfully. "Make it stop," he begged, "Make it stop!" He didn't want to hurt his fellow pilots so he tried to stay as far away from them as he could. Inside his mind raged a fight between himself and Debiru. He was losing terribly.   
  
Quatre wasn't physically strong, but Debiru had the strength of a Gundam and was pounding him hard to knock him out and take control again. After a few good punches he was knocked cold into the ground. His control was lost and Debiru decided now was his chance to go after Heero.   
  
Quatre groaned the word Heero and passed out…  
  
Epyon zoomed out to find Wing Zero killing anything in its path. Debiru was malicious and without mercy. All on his mind was blood and death. After Heero he decided Trowa would suffer…then Wufei because he found him annoying, and finally Duo who he thought should be tortured just to make Quatre suffer all the worse.  
  
Epyon had caught up to the other pilots and zipped past them not giving a damn. He was after Heero. He had concluded without Heero the group would fall apart…  
  
"Quatre!" Exclaimed Duo.  
  
"Winner is in that?! I can't imagine a weakling like him piloting something like that!"   
  
"Shut up Wufei!" Trowa demanded defending Quatre. "He's not someone you should take lightly especially in his condition! I wouldn't cross him if I were you! Remember he ALMOST broke your leg!"  
  
Wufei was quiet…  
  
"That's better…"  
  
Duo called out "You guys! I think he's after Heero! We gotta warn him!"  
  
"His COM links off!" Exclaimed Wufei.  
  
"Crap, he must have thought any interruptions would fail his mission!" Trowa concluded  
  
"We can't catch up to Epyon! It's too fast!" Duo said.   
  
"We have to capture Quatre at any cost. I don't care if we gotta blast him outta space!"  
  
Trowa quickly objected. "We're NOT going to hurt him!"  
  
"Come on man! Be reasonable! This isn't sweet little pacifist Quatre we're talking about here!" Duo reminded Trowa.   
  
"I guess your right…"  
  
That was the end of that and they set off after Epyon.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Meanwhile back at Maguanac HQ…  
  
Nikore got a bad feeling…  
  
Dorothy held up a syringe. "Ms. Winner! We finished! All we have to do is keep giving him this antidote and he'll be fine… Ms. Winner?"  
  
"Dorothy San…I got a really bad feeling, we need to get to space! I think Quatre is in serious danger!"  
  
Dorothy was a bit skeptical but soon agreed. "I'll have Noin transfer us to space. We'll get a COM link to the pilots and see if he's there."  
  
It was agreed, and they headed off towards space with the antidote that might save Quatre from himself.  
  
It's too bad they would be too late…  
  
  
  
Okay, As I said, I am taking a small break from this fic, i sucked my intrest out of it but when I get it back, i'll start working on it again. Until then I'll be trying to make other fics ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
